Rocks!
by Aulia Auriz Sakura
Summary: Disaat-saat puncak kebahagiaan Sakura bersama suaminya, tiba-tiba terdengar nama dari masa lalu yang mulai mengusiknya./"Aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya, Sakura."/"Kurasa kita harus minta maaf padanya."/"Haruskah aku mengalah untuknya, Sakura?"/AU/Warning: NaruSakuSasu, Angst (Maybe), Death Chara/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**ROCKS**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story©Aulia Auriz**

Wanita cantik itu meneguk setetes terakhir minuman berwarna coklat dari sebuah mug putih yang ia pegang dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian diletakkannya di atas meja makan berbahan kayu mahoni. Segelas susu bernutrisi rasa coklat khusus untuk ibu hamil kali ini telah ia habiskan. Tunggu dulu ... Apa? Ibu hamil?

Ya, wanita bersurai merah jambu itu telah menyandang status sebagai seorang ibu hamil sejak waktu tiga bulan lalu. Dan ini adalah kehamilan pertamanya setelah ia menikah satu setengah tahun yang lalu dengan pria yang dicintainya.

Mata hijau emeraldnya yang indah melihat kearah jam dinding berbingkai biru muda yang terus berdetik yang terpasang di sisi dinding bagian kanan dapur. Wanita bernama Sakura itu menautkan alis dan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Eeh? Baru jam sepuluh?"

Entah mengapa, baginya hari ini terasa begitu lambat dari biasanya. Dan ... ia tidak suka itu. Ia ingin waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Ia ingin sekali suaminya cepat pulang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyambut suaminya yang pulang dari tempat kerja dan menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamanya, bertiga dengan bayinya.

"Huh, menyebalkan!" omelnya dengan bibir indahnya yang sengaja ia buat mengerucut, mengingat suaminya yang baru akan pulang lima jam lagi dari sekarang.

Sakura berdiri dan mengambil mug yang tadi telah ia gunakan lalu beranjak ke tempat cuci piring dan menyucinya. Sebenarnya, suaminya yang ia panggil Sasuke-_kun_ itu melarangnya yang sedang hamil ini melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah dan Sakura cukup beristirahat saja. Sasuke bilang biar dirinya yang akan mengurus segalanya. Tapi, tetap saja Sakura tak ingin jika sampai Sasuke begitu kelelahan. Untuk itu, dengan seluruh tenaganya, Sakura bertekad akan melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah yang ia mampu kerjakan.

Setelah Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura sedang hamil, Sasuke memang selalu memanjakannya. Bahkan sekarang Sasuke terlalu memanjakannya. Harusnya Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Umurnya sudah mencapai seperempat abad. Tapi Sakura juga harus mengakui kalau ia senang juga Sasuke memanjakannya karena biasanya ia yang selalu memanjakan suaminya tersebut.

Usai mencuci mug tersebut,wanita berambut merah muda itu berjalan menuju kamarnya sekaligus juga kamar Sasuke di lantai atas. Ia berjalan melalui beberapa anak tangga sebelum sampai di lantai atas lalu meraih gagang pintu dan membuka akses menuju kamarnya.

Ia melangkah menuju ranjang berukuran queen size yang berada di ujung kamarnya. Pemilik marga Haruno yang sekarang berubah menjadi Uchiha itu mendudukkan pantatnya ke kasur empuk yang berada disana. Ia mengeluskan telapak tangannya pada seprei putih polos tersebut. Baru saja ia berniat akan tiduran di kasur kesukaannya itu, sebuah nada pesan terdengar dari ponselnya yang tergeletak rapi di atas meja.

**Dari: Sasuke-kun**

**10:03:51 AM**

**Hari ini aku ada lembur.**

**Mungkin baru pulang sekitar jam 5 nanti.**

**Istirahatlah dan tunggu dirumah.**

**Sampaikan juga salam kangenku padanya.**

'Dasar Sasuke-_kun_!' gumamnya.

Membaca pesan dari suaminya, membuat Uchiha Sakura menjadi tertawa. Sasuke memang terlihat agak ketus, bukan hanya dalam kehidupan nyata bahkan juga di sms. Namun ada kalanya Sasuke berlaku manis, sangat manis bahkan pada Sakura. Dan kata terakhir, lebih tepatnya suku kata "nya" itu, Sakura tahu ditujukan untuk siapa.

Wanita itu pun menyiapkan jari-jari mungil nan lentiknya untuk membalas pesan dari suami tercintanya.

**Untuk: Sasuke-kun**

**10:04:11 AM**

**Lembur lagi? Ya, aku mengerti.**

**Aku baru ingin istirahat dan aku akan menunggumu.**

**Salammu pasti akan kusampaikan.**

Wanita yang berpakaian terusan daster berwarna merah itu mengelus perutnya yang masih tidak terlalu besar dan berkata sambil tersenyum, "Hei, sayangku. Kau dapat salam dari ayahmu yang manja itu!"

.

Rocks®Aulia Auriz

.

"_Sakura..."_

_"Sakura..."_

_" Sakura-chan..._"

Sakura tersentak. Ia terbangun dari mimpi anehnya yang membuatnya harus memastikan seluruh alat indranya. Ia mengucek lembut mata emeraldnya yang indah. Selain ruangan gelap itu, ia tak dapat melihat apapun dalam mimpinya, yang jelas ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Seakan seseorang itu memanggil namanya dengan lirih, seperti ada sesuatu yang harus ia ucapkan. Suara yang memanggilnya itu ... ia tahu. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Ia pun melihat ke arah kalender bertuliskan tanggal 'Sabtu, 10 Oktober' yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Tunggu? 10 Oktober? Bukanlah hari yang spesial. Bukanlah tanggal yang sangat spesial, kecuali tanggal ulang tahun seseorang. Ulang tahun seorang mantan pacarnya yang sangat...

Ia cintai.

Tanpa ia sadari, bibir mungilnya bergumam mengucapkan "Selamat ulang tahun... Naruto."

Ia menampar dirinya sendiri. Harusnya adalah seorang yang sangat ia benci, bukannya yang sangat ia cintai. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya yang mengucapkan ucapan manis seperti itu pada orang yang telah melukai hatinya, meremukkan perasaannya, dan mengkhianatinya dengan temannya sendiri.

Laki-laki seperti Naruto itu tak patut ia ingat lagi.

Laki-laki seperti Naruto tak patut ada dalam hidupnya lagi.

**_DRRRT!_**

Ponsel Sakura bergetar kencang, ia bertanya siapa yang tiba-tiba menelponnya seperti ini? Takkan mungkin bila Sasuke, suaminya itu pasti tengah sibukdengan pekerjaannya yang terus menumpuk itu sekarang. Lalu siapakah orang yang menghubunginya?

Tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sakura meraih ponsel berwarna hitamnya. Sedetik setelah melihat nama pemanggilnya, ia pun segera menerima panggilan itu dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke daun telinganya.

"Ya, Ino. Ada apa? Tumben, jarang sekali kau menelpon."

Rupanya yang menelponnya adalah seorang sahabat karibnya yang sudah selama satu bulan ini belum sempat bertemu dengannya. Ia tahu Ino tengah sibuk atas kelahiran anak keduanya dua bulan yang lalu. Dan ia juga bukan dalam keadaan yang leluasa untuk mengunjungi Ino.

"_Hinata. Ini tentang Hinata_," kata Ino di seberang sana dengan antusias yang justru membuat Sakura memutar matanya mendengar nama itu.

Sakura tidak suka topik pembicaraan ini. Sebenarnya bukan soal topiknya, melainkan tokoh pembicaraannya. Namun, untuk menghargai Ino, ia berusaha untuk terdengar tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Ya, ada apa dengannya?"

Ino mengerti dan ia tahu Sakura tidak suka mendengar nama itu. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya Sakura beberapa tahun lalu, tapi ada hal yang menurutnya penting yang harus ia kabarkan.

"_Tadi ia berkunjung ke rumahku. Ia bilang ia akan menikah minggu depan._"

Sakura paham atas mimpinya. Jadi Naruto memanggilnya lewat mimpi untuk mengabarkan ini? Huh, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Ooh, jadi dia dan si pirang bodoh itu akhirnya menikah juga yaa?", komentar Sakura dengan nada yang diucapkan secara sarkastik.

"Eh, bukan begitu! Kau ingat pria sekelas kita yang suka membawa anjing ke sekolah?"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya, bingung dengan maksud dan arah pembicaraan sahabatnya ini. Pria? Membawa anjing? Ah! Apa hubungannya dengan pria penggila anjing itu?

"Maksudmu, Kiba? Lalu apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Kiba?"

Ino terdengar menghela nafas lalu dengan kalimat yang ditekankan ia berkata, "Hinata. Gadis itu. Ia akan menikah dengan Kiba. Kiba, Sakura! Bukan Naruto! Bukan dengan Naruto, Sakura!"

Mata hijau Sakura membulat penuh mendengar kata-kata yang diluncurkan sahabatnya.

"EEEEH, JADI BAGAIMANA DENGAN NARUTO?!"

.

To be continued.

.

Fanfic kedua Aau, NaruSakuSasu sekarang :D Pendek yaaw? Hoho, baru chapter 1 kok. Aau tahu fanfic ini banyak kekurangannya, maka dari itu bisakah reader sekalian memberikan komentar, kritik dan sarannya atau apapun? Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca terutama yang bersedia me-ripiu.

Dear regards,

Aulia Auriz.


	2. Chapter 2

**ROCKS**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto **

**Story©Aulia Auriz**

Sakura begitu syok sehabis mendapatkan telpon dari Ino tadi. Ponselnya terhempas jatuh begitu saja ke kasur bersprei putih itu. Bukan Hinata yang disyokkannya. Bukan Hinata, melainkan Naruto. Adalah Naruto, laki-laki yang dulu selalu menghiasinya dengan segala hal konyol dan tingkah bodohnya juga cengiran rubahnya. Naruto adalah pacarnya sebelum ia melihat Naruto berselingkuh dengan Hinata.

Setelah semua ini, setelah Naruto dan gadis indigo itu menghancurkan hatinya, mengapa ... mengapa mereka berdua tidak menikah saja? Mengapa sekarang Hinata memilih menikah dengan Kiba? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Naruto? Naruto ... apa yang terjadi padanya? Bagaimana kabarnya?

Sakura menghentak-hentakkan tangan kanannya ke dadanya. Dadanya–lebih tepatnya hatinya–terasa sakit sekali. Naruto harusnya bahagia dengan Hinata. Meskipun ia tak sepenuhnya merelakan hubungan keduanya, tapi itu lebih baik daripada kenyataan yang sekarang ia dengar.

Sakura terus saja menghentakkan tangannya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang menganjal berat di hatinya dan ia harus mengeluarkan sesuatu itu. Wanita bermata emerald itu meringis, memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Air matanya yang entah dari kapan munculnya telah mengalir di pipinya.

Hinata ... mengapa gadis itu meninggalkan Naruto? Apa yang terjadi?

Sadar akan hal yang lebih penting daripada menangis seperti ini, Sakura pun menyeka air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah pria berambut pirang dengan mata biru dan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya yang seperti kumis kucing.

"Naruto ..." ucap wanita itu dengan lirih.

Masih dengan terusan daster berwarna merah, ia kemudian bangkit untuk mengambil mantel berwarna coklat muda yang tergantung di sisi kamarnya. Ia meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di kasur lalu berjalan menuju keluar kamar sambil berusaha mengenakan mantel yang cukup tebal tersebut.

Ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Ia ingin segera tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Tak perlu memakan waktu yang lama, ia telah sampai di pintu depan rumahnya. Ia meraih sepatu selutut yang warnanya senada dengan mantelnya dan memasangnya di kakinya dengan cepat. Baginya, tak ada waktu lagi untuk tidak berlaku cepat.

Setelah mengunci pintu rumahnya, ia menekan beberapa digit angka yang telah ia hapal diluar kepala. Ia bermaksud menelpon pemilik nomor tersebut. Tak lama ia menunggu, panggilannya telah tersambung.

"Ino, aku akan ke rumahmu."

.

Sakura duduk dengan gelisah di kursi meja makan di rumah Ino. Sedangkan empunya rumah dengan santainya sedang mengaduk masakannya. Ino menarik pengaduk itu dan meneteskan kuah dari masakannya ke tangannya lalu mencicipinya. Merasa masih agak hambar, Ino pun menaburkan sedikit garam dapur ke masakannya.

Melihat masakannya sudah matang dan tingkah laku Sakura yang sudah tidak sabar, ia pun mematikan kompornya. Ino mengambil mangkok putih berukuran sedang dari dalam lemari piring dan memasukkan masakannya yang berupa sup itu kedalam mangkok tersebut.

"Kau mau makan dulu, Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil menaruh mangkok berisi sup itu ke meja makan dihadapan Sakura.

Sakura mendengus, "Oh, ayolah Inooo~ kau memperlambat waktuku. Katakan saja alamat rumah Hinata yang sekarang padaku maka aku akan pergi."

Ino melepaskan celemeknya lalu menggantungnya di sebuah gantungan di dinding dapur. Lalu merapikan kaos berwarna jingga dan celana panjang putihnya.

"Kau tahukan kalau aku tidak memasak maka Shikamaru, Shikari, juga Shikachu tidak akan makan siang. Mana mau si pemalas itu memasak, meskipun untuk anaknya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu katakan saja alamat Hinata, biar aku pergi sendiri," jawab wanita pemakai sabuk hitam karate itu.

Ino menggeleng pelan, "Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri lalu bertingkah nekat. Aku akan menemanimu. Beruntung sekali kau karena Shikamaru sedang ada dirumah, jadi aku bisa meninggalkan Shikari dan si kecil Shikachu pada ayahnya."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, tahu begini ia tak perlu datang ke rumah Ino jika harus mendapatkan omelan dari wanita "Ya kalau begitu, cepatlah. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan gadis itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tunggu aku mengambil jaket dulu, yaa," kata Ino sebelum ia berlari kecil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai kedua rumahnya.

.

Saat ini Sakura bersama Ino sedang duduk menaiki kereta menuju kediaman Hinata yang ternyata cukup jauh itu. Sakura yang duduk di dekat jendela, mengarahkan pandangannya menuju pemandangan yang tersaji diluar sana. Memorinya menerawang menuju masa lalu, disaat pertama kali ia dan Naruto bertemu.

.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama masuk SMA. Sakura yang baru pindah ke kota ini pun masih belum mempunyai teman. Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang ia belum pernah temui sebelumnya. Lelaki itu duduk menyendiri di bangku yang berada di halaman sekolah.

Tak lama datanglah dua makhluk berkuncir menghampiri lelaki itu. Setibanya gadis cantik berambut pirang _ponytail_ dan lelaki tampan berambut hitam yang menyerupai nanas itu, lelaki pirang yang menyendiri tadi langsung berubah menjadi ceria. Sakura terusmengamati lelakipirang itu. Ia begitu tertarik dengan lelaki pirang itu sampai-sampai ia tak sadar kedua sahabat si lelaki pirang tengah melihat ke arahnya.

Gadis berambut pirang _ponytail_ itu melambaikan sebelah tangannya kepada Sakura yang berdiri sekitar 10 meter dari mereka, "Hei, rambut merah muda, kemarilaah!"

Sakura tersentak kemudian ia kelabakan. Ia menoleh kesekitarnya dan tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berambut merah muda yang dipanggil oleh gadis itu.

"Eh? A-aku?" tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk pasti, "Iya, kemarilah. Ayo gabung dengan kami!"

Si cantik Sakura perlahan berjalan menghampiri ketiga orang yang duduk di bangku panjang dari kayu yang di cat putih tersebut.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau kenal dengan dia?" bisik si laki-laki rambut hitam ke telinga seseorang yang ia panggil Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng lemah, "Tidak, aku belum pernah kenal dengan gadis secantik dia."

Gadis _ponytail_ itu berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura, "Namaku Yamanaka Ino, kalau kamu?"

"Ino yaa ... Aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura," jawab Sakura sambil berjabat tangan dengan Ino, gadis yang tak lama akan menjadi sahabat karibnya.

Ino melepaskan tangannya lalu menunjuk ke arah Shikamaru dan Naruto, "Oh ya Sakura, ini teman-temanku. Perkenalkan, si pemalas yang berambut hitam itu Shikamaru dan si bodoh yang berambut kuning itu Naruto."

"Inooo ..." Shikamaru mengeluh disebut oleh Ino dengan 'si pemalas' seperti itu pada orang yang baru ia kenal, sedangkan Ino hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Shikamaru.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru. Aku bukan pemalas."

Dan kata-kata Shikamaru refleks membuat Sakura tertawa mendengarnya. Sakura mengamati interaksi antara Shikamaru dan Ino, dan ia tahu mereka memiliki perasaan lain selain perasaan seorang teman.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, si bodoh yang tampan. Salam kenal Sakura-chan."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tertawa, Naruto memang sedikit narsis. Tapi ia benar, Naruto itu tampan. Dengan mata biru indahnya juga rambut pirang yang kerennya dan kulit kecoklatannya yang membuatnya terlihat maskulin. Bagi Sakura, Naruto bukan hanya tampan tapi juga seseorang yang mempunyai wajah yang manis.

"Iya, salam kenal juga Shikamaru," Sakura tersenyum manis sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dan ... Naruto".

.

To be continued.

.

Bales ripiu duluuu~:

monalisa8 : makasih udah dibilang keren, semoga tambah keren yaa~ :D hayoo, penasaran yang mana coba? xD ini udah update kilat pan? Tapi chapter depan gak janji kilat lho, kemungkinan guntur doang *ngaco* makasih udah nge-fave #bow

Kelanix 99 : hehe, naruto-nya perlahan-lahan muncul kok, alurnya udah fokus ke naruto nih :D

Klay Asther : makash udah dibilang menarik, semoga tambah menarik yaa~ :D ini udah update chapter 2 ^^

Dear God : haha, semoga seru yaa :D ini sudah super kilat ^^

Kayaknya chapter depan masih tentang flashback sih. Fict ini memang sebagian besarnya tentang mengingat dan mengenang masa lalu, jadi mungkin akan banyak scene flashback. Aau tahu fanfic ini banyak kekurangannya, maka dari itu bisakah reader sekalian memberikan komentar, kritik dan sarannya atau apapun? Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca terutama yang bersedia me-ripiu.

Dear regards,

Aulia Auriz.


End file.
